Pitch Pearl Short Stories
by Tangerine Catnip
Summary: A collection of one-shots co-written with Dream Trance. Each chapter is a look into another twist in a relationship that shouldn't even be possible but is somehow very satisfying to watch unfold.


**********Co-write between Tangerine Catnip and Dream Trance**

* * *

**Seven Minutes of Heaven**

Phantom hit the floor first inside the cupboard, but Danny wasn't far behind. The human flailed wildly in the threshold, but still ended up landing face first in Phantom's lap. The door shut behind them with a snap and the sound of keys turning in the lock.

"You can't come out for seven minutes, losers!" Dash's voice shouted from the other side of the door. Phantom's fingers curled into fists from his mocking tone.

Danny squeaked and shoved himself off Phantom's lap with enough force to overbalance and fall against the door. A chill still lingered on his cheek from where it'd been pressed against Phantom's thigh, the cold sensation made all the more apparent when he blushed. "Th-that wasn't my fault..."

Phantom didn't respond, or even seem to notice Danny's discomfort. He studied their surroundings, casually elbowing a football that was prodding him in the back. "What in the name of the Ghost Zone are those humans thinking? Why have they locked us in a closet? And why were all the girls giggling when you were picked to go in with me?"

"You mean you don't..." Danny stared wide-eyed at Phantom before a laugh bubbled up from his throat. "Dude, I cannot believe you don't know what Seven Minutes in Heaven is!"

"Well forgive me for not being as 'hip' as you" the ghost grumbled, green eyes narrowing as he looked over his human counterpart. "I have picked up that it is some form of human mating ritual. Are our peers expecting us to have sex?"

Danny's laugh caught in his throat and the human coughed as his face flooded with color. Luckily Phantom's green eyes were the only true source of light or his embarrassment would have been obvious to the ghost. "N-no! It's, um..." He scratched the back of his neck, his nose wrinkling. "It's hard to explain, man. We have seven minutes to do whatever we want to each, you know? Seven minutes of heaven?"

Phantom snorted. "Sounds like sex to me." He pushed himself back onto his feet, stretching for a moment to fix a kink in his back before offering a hand to Danny. "Come here then, let's get this over with…Would you prefer to kiss me, or shall I kiss you?"

Danny accepted the hand, but once on his feet, he placed his palm against Phantom's chest, holding him back. "Uh, yeah, dude, that's the thing. We're locked in here for seven minutes, but that doesn't mean we have to do anything. We just have to wait them out."

"Yes, I understood that option, but won't your peers attach a negative stigma to you if we don't agree to go along with their ritual?" The ghost arched his eyebrow and rested his hands on Danny's hips, having nowhere else to place them in the cramped closet. "I assumed you cared a lot about what other's thought. It surprises me you would risk displeasing them."

"It's a double edged blade, dude. Two guys aren't usually forced in here together, and when they are, they just wait for the seven minutes to pass. I mean, it's either that or be labeled as gay, which is an even worse 'negative stigma' than not being brave enough to make a move."

Phantom made an affirmative sound, leaning closer to Danny to avoid the hockey stick jabbing him in the back. "Fine then, I suppose there is nothing for us to do but wait…pity Dash keeps so much junk in his closet." Phantom shifted away, inadvertently pinning Danny to the closet door. Their hips grinded together as Phantom leaned over the human to push a set of skis out of the way.

Danny's breath stuttered slightly, his brows pinching together. Experimentally, he rocked his hips back against his ghost half's, and green eyes returned to him. He blushed lightly, but the small twinge of embarrassment didn't stop him from rolling his hips against Phantom's again, the friction the action caused stronger than before and causing warmth to gather in his abdomen.

Phantom growled slightly, the tingles of pleasure distracting him from whatever he was doing. He rocked in time with Danny's motions until his brain kicked back in and he suddenly halted. Wrapping both arms around Danny back, he pulled the human close. "W-what was that?" he asked breathlessly, unused to feeling anything that…tingly.

Danny grinned and traced his hands down Phantom's chest until his hands rested on his hips. "Don't tell me you've never done anything like this—" he used his hold to grind Phantom's hips against his own "—before."

The ghost gasped and found himself clinging even tighter to Danny, his green eyes blinking at the human's with a mix of confusion and the beginnings of desire. "No…I have never thought of pressing myself against a human before," Phantom admitted. "Most shy away from my touch..." Phantom continued the motions, allowing Danny to move his hips into the perfect position for the friction to draw a moan from both boys. "You haven't answered my question…what are we doing and why does it feel…so…so warm?"

The pleasure their actions caused brought a sigh to Danny's lips that he exhaled against Phantom's neck. "Dude, I have, like, no idea. I just know that it feels really good, and if we keep this up, we'll get this, like, awesome sensation. It's mind-blowing, man, I'm not even kidding." He leaned back slightly and grinned at his ghost half. "We have seven minutes...think we can make it?"

Phantom nodded, still unsure of what Danny was talking about but understanding what he had to do. Following his instincts, he grinded back hard against Danny, leaned backwards and braced one foot against the doorframe, his parted legs allowing him to maximize the contact with Danny's hips.

A few more moments of heated movement and another question entered Phantom's slightly hazy mind. "Would this not work better if I phased off our pants?"

"Ahh...d-dude, it's not like I've done this with anyone else before. If you th-think it'll help, go for it." Danny's head lowered, his lips parting so his pants brushed against the other boy's neck. A particular thrust against his hips caused a low moan to escape. "D-don't you dare stop moving, though."

Phantom shivered as he felt Danny's hot breath ghost over his neck, trying not to think about it he reached down and turned to two sets of denim pants intangible. The heavy fabric fell away and then there was nothing separating them besides thin cotton.

If he hadn't felt it before, Phantom was now very aware of something hard and hot between Danny's legs rubbing against something as equally hard and hot between his.

The ghost blushed a deep green, and tried to focus on something else, namely how close Danny's neck was to his lips. Phantom closed the gap and began sucking softly on the exposed skin.

Danny's breath caught before he moaned, lifting his head away to expose more of his neck to Phantom. Wanting to reciprocate, he slid a hand beneath the ghost's t-shirt, stroking his fingers against Phantom's lightly muscled stomach. The other hand threaded through his white hair, holding the other boy's head in place. "For s-someone new to this, you're a-awfully good."

Phantom's tongue slipped between his lips and he licked the side of Danny's throat, his cold saliva making the human shudder and pull him closer. "Just going with the flow. You're always encouraging me to do it." Phantom smirked before returning to Danny's neck, sinking his teeth into humans shoulder and causing Danny to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"E-easy man…" Fenton hissed. He twisted his fingers into Phantom's white hair and pulled him back. "The rents aren't going to let me come to another popular kids' party if I come back looking like a dog attacked me."

The hero frowned, pressing himself as close as he could to his human half. "May I kiss you then?" he asked, his gaze falling to the human's lips. Danny hesitated, but Phantom thrust hard against him and he realized he really wanted to be kissed right now.

"Yea—" Phantoms lips connected with his and cut off the rest. The kiss itself was unsure however, wanting more but hesitant to take it. Fenton nearly rolled his eyes. He took the ghost's wrists and guided them down to his hips. Phantom's hands closed around the new handhold, but it wasn't until Danny showed him how to govern their bodies' tempo that Phantom's fingers tightened and pulled Danny's hips into remaining flushed against his thrusts. Fenton mumbled encouragement against his other's lips, cupped Phantom's cheeks and deepened the kiss.

He hadn't planned on going for a French kiss but his tongue found its way passed the ghostly hero's lips so easily. Phantom's saliva carried an odd chill. Everything about this kiss felt so different and strange but so very exciting.

There wasn't much time to think about that though. The mind blowing moment he had promised Phantom was getting closer with every rhythmic grind against his counterpart. Phantom was moaning softly into the human's mouth, the grip on his hips tightening with every movement.

Fenton pushed his ghost up against the closed door, the only flat surface in the cramped closet. Phantom was lighter than he looked, and the human easily lifted him off the ground. Phantom wrapped his legs around Danny's hips, the grinding growing faster and the movements shorter. Danny pulled back from the kiss, gasping for breath. It was hard to keep this pace, but he couldn't convince himself to stop.

Phantom nuzzled his shoulder, soft echoing whines coming from the hero as the tingling grew strong enough to erase the rest of his thoughts. He moaned the human's name next to his ear, his fingers fisting the material of Danny's shirt.

Fenton gasped. Oh yes…there it is. Phantom's teeth bit into his neck again, muffling a cry of pleasure from the ghost. Danny for his part was mostly silent as his body shivered in pleasure.

A soft click came from the door they were leaning on, but neither heard it. Blue and green eyes were far too preoccupied looking at each other.

The firm surface Phantom was pressed against gave way, and the two tumbled onto the floor of the living room. The pounding music came to a sudden stop just in time for a gasp that went up through the crowd of students.

"Holy shit! Is that Danny Pantom?!"

The ghost's hand shot to his head, finding that the hat he had been using to hide his distinctive white hair was now gone. So much for sneaking into the party. He looked up to see the mortification on his humans self's face. And so much for getting invited to more parties.

The ghost grabbed his human and pulled him through the floor seconds before the room exploded in chaos.


End file.
